The 28th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 28th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 18, 2001 and hosted by Kathie Lee Gifford. The ceremony was broadcast on NBC and held at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Christopher Goutman (executive producer), Carole Shure (producer), Vivian Gundaker (producer)' *All My Children'' - Jean Dadario-Burke (executive producer), Lisa Connor (supervising producer), Ginger Smith (supervising producer) *''General Hospital'' - Wendy Riche (executive producer), Carol Scott (producer), Lisa Levenson (producer), Marty Vaghts (coordinating producer), Shelley Curtis (consulting producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), David Shaughnessy (supervising producer), Nancy Wiard (senior coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN ''The Young and the Restless - Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Sally McDonald (director), Noel Maxam (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Marc Beruti (associate director), Janice Bendiksen (associate director), Christopher Mullen (associate director), Don Jacob (stage manager), Sherry Carby (stage manager), Herbert Weaver Jr. (stage manager)' *''All My Children - Conal O'Brien (director), Robert Scinto (director), Angela Tessinari (director), James A. Baffico (director), Casey Childs (director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Karen Johnson (associate director), Terry Walker (associate director), A.J. Gundell (associate director), Jerry Pilato (associate director), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Rusty Swope (stage manager), Tamara P. Grady (stage manager) *''As the World Turns'' - Maria Wagner (director), Larry Carpenter (director), Michael Eilbaum (director), Ellen Wheeler (director), Michael Kerner (associate director), Carol Sedwick (associate director), Jennifer Pepperman (associate director), Pamela Magee (associate director), James Kowal (associate director), Jennifer Blood (stage manager), Nancy Barron (stage manager) *''General Hospital'' - Joseph Behar (director), Shelley Curtis (director), William Ludel (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Ron Cates (associate director), Craig McManus (stage manager), Kathy Ladd (stage manager) *''Passions'' - Peter Brinkerhoff (director), Grant A. Johnson (director), James Sayegh (director), Gary Tomlin (director), Karen Wilkens (director), Tina Keller (associate director), Robbin Phillips (associate director), Ann Rogerson (associate director), Paul F. Antonelli (associate director), Steven Vincent (associate director), Mary Ann Benson (associate Director), Bret Warren (stage manager), Roy Friedland (stage manager) Writing Team *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Hogan Sheffer (head writer), Leah Laiman (head writer), Carolyn Culliton (co-head writer), Stephen Demorest (associate head writer), Hal Corley (associate head writer), Stephanie Braxton (associate head writer), Jeff Beldner, Tom Casiello, Susan Dansby, Judith Donato, Lynn Martin, Richard J. Allen, Judy Tate, Laura Maria Censabella, Marie Masters, Courtney Simon, Karen Lewis''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Jean Passanante, Craig Carlson, Frederick Johnson, N. Gail Lawrence, Victor Miller, Juliet Law Packer, Addie Walsh, Mimi Leahey, Bettina F. Bradbury, Charlotte Gibson, David Hiltbrand, Janet Iacobuzio, Royal Miller, John Piroman, Rebecca Taylor *''Passions'' - James E. Reilly (head writer), Peggi Schibi, Roger Newman, Pete T. Rich, Maralyn Thoma, Nancy Williams Watt, Ethel Brez, Mel Brez, Shawn Morrison, Marlene McPherson, Darrell Ray Thomas Jr., Kathleen R. Robinson, Chris J. Robinson *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (executive story consultant), Kay Alden (head writer), Trent Jones (co-head writer), Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Natalie Minardi, James Houghton, Eric Freiwald, Janice Ferri, Rex M. Best, Michael Minnis, Randy Holland, Josh McCaffrey Lead Actor *'WIN: David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, ''All My Children)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Tom Eplin (Jake McKinnon, As the World Turns) *Jon Hensley (Holden Snyder, As the World Turns) *John McCook (Eric Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) Lead Actress *'WIN: Martha Byrne (Lily Snyder/Rose D'Angelo, ''As the World Turns)' *Julia Barr (Brooke English, ''All My Children) *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Marcy Walker (Liza Colby, All My Children) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, ''All My Children)' *Hunt Block (Craig Montgomery, ''As the World Turns) *Josh Duhamel (Leo du Pres, All My Children) *Benjamin Hendrickson (Hal Munson, As the World Turns) *Michael Park (Jack Snyder, As the World Turns) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Lesli Kay (Molly Conlan, ''As the World Turns)' *Rebecca Budig (Greenlee Smythe, ''All My Children) *Cady McClain (Dixie Martin, All My Children) *Maura West (Carly Tenney, As the World Turns) *Colleen Zenk (Barbara Ryan, As the World Turns) Younger Actor *'WIN: Justin Torkildsen (Rick Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Josh Ryan Evans (Timmy, ''Passions) *David Lago (Raul Guittierez, The Young and the Restless) *Jesse McCartney (JR Chandler, All My Children) *Paul Taylor (Isaac Jenkins, As the World Turns) *David Tom (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actress *'WIN: Adrienne Frantz (Amber Moore, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Terri Conn (Katie Peretti, ''As the World Turns) *Annie Parisse (Julia Lindsey, As the World Turns) *Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, All My Children) *Kristina Sisco (Abigail Williams, As the World Turns) Creative Arts Ceremony held on May 12, 2001. Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Robert J. Shinn (technical director), Henry E. Ferro (technical director), Rob Santeramo (technical director), Barrin Bonet (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Howie Zeidman (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), Tom Tucker (electronic camera), Larry Strack (electronic camera), John Shanoski (senior video)' *''All My Children - Steve Kuebler (senior video), Chris Mauro (electronic camera), Mary McIlwain (electronic camera), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Howard Zweig (technical director), Joe Puleo (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director) *''As the World Turns'' - John Kokinis (technical director), Robert Bellairs (electronic camera), Joe De Bonis (electronic camera), Barbara J. Langdon (electronic camera), Greg Saccaro (electronic camera), Warren Armstrong (senior video) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Donna Stock (technical director), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Joel Binger (electronic camera), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (senior video), Scha Jani (senior video) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Doug Nanfito (technical director), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Luis Godinez Jr. (electronic camera), Dean Lamont (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (senior video), Scha Jani (senior video) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - William John Deblock (production mixer), Michael Goldberg (production mixer), Joe Gaskins (boom operator), Brett Frances (boom operator), Paul Glass (pre-production mixer), Jamie Howarth (pre-production mixer), Jonathan Lory (re-recording mixer), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Dave Smith (re-recording mixer), Robert Cardelli (re-recording mixer), Harry Yarmark (re-recording mixer), Glen Heil (post production mixer)' *''All My Children - Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Edward Raab (boom operator), Dino Santoro (boom operator), Deborah D'Anduono (boom operator), Locke Wallace (boom operator), Ashley Howe (re-recording mixer), Jonathan Lory (re-recording mixer), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Robert Prescott (re-recording mixer), Dave Smith (re-recording mixer), Glen Heil (re-recording mixer), Roy Carch (re-recording mixer) *''As the World Turns'' - William John Deblock (production mixer), Michael Goldberg (production mixer), Joe Gaskins (boom operator), Brett Frances (boom operator), Paul Glass (pre-production mixer), Jamie Howarth (pre-production mixer), Jonathan Lory (re-recording mixer), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Dave Smith (re-recording mixer), Robert Cardelli (re-recording mixer), Harry Yarmark (re-recording mixer), Glen Heil (post production mixer) *''Passions'' - Bruce Bottone (production mixer), Dan Bosworth (re-recording mixer), Carol Silverman (boom operator), Walter New (re-recording mixer), Scott Heflin (boom operator), Carol Benedetti (boom operator), Anthony Dalferes (boom operator), Ricardo Álvarez (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Bill Roberts (lighting director), Ray Thompson (lighting director), Rudy Hunter (lighting director), Rod Yamane (lighting director)' *''All My Children - Bill Roberts (lighting director), Ray Thompson (lighting director), Rudy Hunter (lighting director), Rod Yamane (lighting director) *''As the World Turns'' - Donna Larson (lighting director), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Donald P. De Simone (lighting director), Ted Polmanski (lighting designer), Art Busch (lighting designer), Jeff Barr (lighting designer) Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Pamela Magee (music director), James Kowal (music director), Gary Kuo (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Edward Dzubak (composer), Tom Kochan (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Ron Cates (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), David Nichtern (composer)' *''All My Children - Terry Walker (music supervisor), A.J. Gundell (music director), Jerry Pilato (music director), Dominic Messinger (composer), Gary Kuo (composer), Mike Renzi (composer), John Wineglass (composer), Brian Comotto (composer), Loris Holland (composer), Robbie Kondor (composer), Ron Goodman (composer) *''Guiding Light'' - Robyn Cutler (supervising music director), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Robert Israel (composer), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Robert Firpo-Cappiello (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Birch Johnson (composer) *''Passions'' - Paul F. Antonelli (music director), Ed O'Donnell (music director), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Wes Boatman (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Patrick Howe (production designer), Tim Goodmanson (art director), Dennis Donegan (set decorator), Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator), Emily Hull (set decorator)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Forrestel (production designer), Fabrice Kenwood (art director), Lee Moore (set decorator), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) *''Days of our Lives'' - Dan Olexiewicz (production designer), Tom Early (art director), Jennifer Breuklander (scenic designer), Sheree Miller-Strylund (set decorator), Justine Mercado (set decorator), Steve Nibbe (set decorator) *''One Life to Live'' - Roger Mooney (production designer), John C. Kenny Jr. (scenic designer), Ruth A. Wells (scenic designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffman (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Margarita Delgado, Charles Schoonmaker''' *''All My Children'' - Richard Schurkamp, Katherine Roth, Laura Drawbaugh *''Guiding Light'' - Shawn Dudley-Reeves, Alyson Hui *''One Life to Live'' - Susan Gammie, Sally Lesser, David Brooks Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Stephen Cali, Roger Haenelt, John Tumino, Al De Jesus, Barbara M. Simmons, Shirley Simmons, Karen Johnson''' *''General Hospital'' - Fritz Curtis, Peter Fillmore, David Gonzales, Brian Rosner, Donald Smith *''One Life to Live'' - Danielle Faraldo, Owen Renfroe, Mary Ryan, Trudy Gonzalez, Denise Kaufman, Reginald Mason, Vince Catania, Al De Jesus, Eileen Clancy, Cathy Isabella *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marc Beruti, Rafael Gertel, Stephen Pierron, Zoe Edgerton Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Kevin-James Bennett, Marianne Skiba, Eldo Ray Estes, Stephane Glover McGee''' *''All My Children'' - Robin Kaiser, Doreen Gillis, Mary Anne Spano, Pat Moore-Theis, Melanie Demetri, Julie Teel *''One Life to Live'' - Renate Long, Mark Payne, Miriam Meth, Dennis Eger *''The Young and the Restless'' - Patti Denney, Barry Wittman, Ralph Wilcox, Taia Red Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Brian D. Siewert (composer/lyricist), Trey Bruce (composer/lyricist), John Bettis (composer/lyricist)' *''Beside Me from As the World Turns - Katie Mac (composer/lyricist) *''I Could Live Without You'' from Passions - Patsy Meyer (composer/lyricist), R. Jay Flippin (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer/lyricist) *''Brown-Eyed Beauty'' from Passions - Wes Boatman (composer), Steven Snyder (composer), John Henry Kreitler (lyricist) *''No Puedo Olvidar'' from Passions - John Henry Kreitler (composer), Grant Geissman (composer), Ali Olmo (lyricist) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Christine Fennell, John Monroe, Joyce Carollo, Khamraj Anrud, Vladimir Reichenbach, Richard F. Esposito''' *''As the World Turns'' - Theresa Marra-Siliceo, Lillian Cvecich *''One Life to Live'' - Wayne Bilotti, Laurie Filippi, Michael Anthony Sampson *''The Young and the Restless'' - Arrick Anderson, Hitomi Golba, Annette M. Jones, Mira Wilder, Mary Lum Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 21 Nominations / 4 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 25 Nominations / 8 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 7 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Passions'' - 8 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 12 Nominations / 2 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys